1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head manufacturing method, which is particularly suitable for manufacturing an ink jet printing head mounted on an ink jet printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet printing head which is a representative example of a liquid ejecting head, generally, ink is supplied from an ink cartridge as a liquid storing member having ink filled therein to a head body through an ink supply needle as an ink supply body separably inserted into the ink cartridge and an ink passageway formed in a supply member such as a cartridge casing holding the ink cartridge, and the ink supplied to the head body is ejected from a nozzle by driving a pressure generating member such as a piezoelectric element formed in the head body.
In such an ink jet printing head, when bubbles existing inside the ink of the ink cartridge or bubbles mixed in the ink during an ink cartridge attaching or detaching operation are supplied to the head body, a problem arises in that an ejecting error such as a dot omission is caused by the bubbles. In order to solve such a problem, for example, JP-A-2000-211130 discloses a technology in which a filter is formed between the supply member and the ink supply needle inserted into the ink cartridge so as to remove particles or bubbles existing inside the ink.
In addition, the filter and the supply member are fixed to each other by melt-fixing, and the ink supply needle and the supply member are fixed to each other by ultrasonic melt-fixing.
However, in the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2000-211130, since the filter is formed in an area where the ink supply needle is fixed to the supply member, it is necessary to provide an area according to an area of the filter, and to provide an area where the ink supply needle and the filter are individually melt-fixed to the supply member. For this reason, a gap between the adjacent ink supply needles cannot be formed to be short, which causes such a problem that the liquid ejecting head increases in size.
Further, in the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2000-211130, when the area of the filter is excessively decreased in order to realize a decrease in size of the liquid ejecting head, the dynamic pressure increases. As a result, a problem arises in that a driving voltage for driving a pressure generating member such as a piezoelectric element or a heating element has to be increased.
Furthermore, since the positional deviation of the filter may occur upon fixing the filter to the supply member by melt-fixing or the like, the smooth ink flow in the filter may be deteriorated in accordance with a degree of the positional deviation.
Moreover, such a problem occurs in a liquid ejecting head for ejecting a liquid except for ink as well as the ink jet printing head.